


Your Heart Breaks

by FairyNiamh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, Ficlet, Gen, POV Second Person, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're tossed aside and it hurts, but it will get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Heart Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Drivven for being a wonderful Beta.

You sit there in stunned silence. You can't believe it. Why? Why are they dumping you? What have you ever done to deserve this treatment? You gave the relationship and that idiot your heart, your time, and at least a small part of your soul.

You had spent more than a few nights spewing out your hopes, dreams, fears, and secrets. The one thing you had held close to your breast was the words 'I love you.'

You knew how the words caused some people to run, so you would just smile and go with the flow. The right time would come. You would feel it in your very core.

You thought that the one-year mark was it. That surely was your sign that it was okay to say those three little words. After all, you had gone to a wedding and a funeral as the plus one. Surely, that meant that your feelings would be returned in kind.

Yet, when you had finally said them, you were dumped and left to pay the bill. They couldn’t give you what you were looking for… it was only for a bit of fun.

The people around you are giving you looks of sympathy. Looks you don’t really want. You rush to pay your bill and run home. All the while, doing your best not to let the tears that were burning yours eyes spill.

When you get home, you lock your door and throw yourself on the bed for a good hard cry. You think of your entire relationship wondering what you had done wrong. You can’t come up with anything, but still you keep beating yourself up and crying.

When you finally wake the next morning, you go and clean your face, doubt and heartache still weighing heavily on you. Even though your head is throbbing and your body physically aches, you call your best friend and see if they can come over.

Your best friend had always warned you that this would happen, but you hope that today will be met with hugs and ice creams instead of 'I told you so.'

You would get better. Your heart would mend. You would prove to that idiot that it's their loss and you can get over them. You could do this. You can smile and fake it until you make it.

~Fin~


End file.
